The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Visual programming languages are programming languages that allow programmers to generate computer programs using graphical elements, as opposed to generating code textually. A programmer can generate the computer program using a visual programming interface. Some visual programming interfaces allow the programmer to connect graphical elements with one another to generate expressions, statements, routines, functions, or the like. For example, a programmer may connect an operator, e.g., a plus operator, with two operands, e.g., two integers, to create a mathematical expression. As can be appreciated, the programmer can create increasingly complex computer code, which can be compiled into an executable program.